Pretty soldier Sailor Moon Destiny
by Tuxedo British kamen
Summary: the sailor senshi are dead, killed by the daughter of an old enemy and Hotaru and diana lead a desperate to find the senshi before the enemy strikes again. chapte 4 is up WOW it's getting intense sorry it's so late i've been swamped with college work
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon Destiny  
Sailor moon destiny I do not own sailor Moon only the story plot and the names I make up are.  
Sailor Moon is and always will Be ©Naoko Takeuchi, Toei animation ECT. Inner Senshi saga Prologue Death and Rebirth, some people think death is the end some think it's just the beginning you could say that both sides are right but then again it could mean much more than daily occurrences. It could symbolize a single being some one who can control Death it's self. Sailor Saturn the sailor Senshi of Death and rebirth is about to start her greatest journey of trust, fear, and friendship.now our story begins Sailor Pluto struggled to her knees and crawled over to the now comatose forms of Sailor Saturn and Diana in her human form. Pluto attached something to Saturn's arm she also placed the time staff in to the young girl's hand. She quietly chanted something and hotaru and Diana disappeared. "We'll meet again fire fly," Pluto mumbbled. Then she fell to the floor and died. Saturn and Diana had woken up in time to see the senshi floating in to the sky in yellow bubbles. Saturn had also found the device Pluto had attached to her arm. Now they were watching as the holographic image of Sailor Pluto spoke. "Hotaru-chan, Diana-chan I'm sorry that I am not with you. By the time you read this I will be dead" the sound was distorted but audible "If you are watching this then I have succeeded in saving our last hope for survival, you need to.fzzt" the hologram flickered then disappeared and the device stopped working. "Pluto, Damn you Pluto DAMN YOU" Hotaru screamed. She fell to her knees and started to cry, Diana looked towards the once beautiful crystal palace and said nothing. In the year 3899 the Sailor Senshi fell, now the only two survivors stand alone to find the Senshi once again and restore Peace to the world 


	2. It begins, Sailor Mercury an enemy?

Sailor Moon Destiny

__

-------- \scene change

*……* Thought

^^^^……^^^^ /flash back

Insert disclaimer here

T: yay chapter one is here, and it's going to be good.

Hotaru: you wish

T: do you want to be replaced -_- +

H:...

T: thought not

:Link from Ocarina of time enters: (ocarina of time is copyright to Nintendo and it's creator what ever his name is)

L: hello.

T: are you lost or something?

L: no I'm bored can I stay and help?

T: sure. Now that the disclaimer is finished lets...

H: Start...

L: Reading.

__

Sailor moon Destiny

Part 1: it begins. Sailor Mercury an enemy?

October 28th 4699. Eight hundred years later.

Tokyo shopping district.

"Wow it sure is busy today," a woman with jet-black shoulder length hair said in to a head set microphone. 

"Don't forget what day it is, keep your eyes open Diana and keep your senses sharp"

"Again why am I doing this and not you?" Diana said

"Do you want me do to what I did last week?"

"o_O. Good point"

"Just concentrate"

"Ok…eeer…what am I doing again?"

Hotaru: *anime fall*

"T_T why do I even bother?… we are looking for the other Senshi idiot. We find them, we restore Tokyo to it's original prosperity and we are classed as heroes. WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SO DIFFICULT FOR ME"

(H: Diana's dumb ha ha ha) (D: hey -_- +)

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I'll try to concentrate"

__

Several hours pass 

"I've searched every where and still haven't found any thing" 

"Ok Diana come home and we'll try again tomorrow"

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Hotaru and Diana's apartment

"I don't get it we've been searching for centuries and there's still no sign of them" Hotaru said

"God you make feel really old when you say that"

"But you are really old you don't look a day over 20 but you are old"

"-_- Oh thanks I feel so much better"

Hotaru fiddled with the hologram projector taking it to pieces and putting it together again.

"Piece of crap!" she exclaimed throwing it a cross the floor

"Give it up you've been trying to make it work for 800 years. Your never going to fix it."

When Diana turned around hotaru was now dressed in a very warm looking jacket and snow boots.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I'm just going for a walk I'll be back in a little while"

Hotaru opened the door and left shutting it behind her.

Hotaru walked through the snow covered streets of Third Tokyo was night and only a few people were still about. Hotaru now had Long Blue hair going down to her knees; she always wore it in a ponytail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last Hotaru got to an old broken down Building, a large sign slightly battered but readable read "CROWN." she walked through the old entrance and down some steps hidden among the trash.

She sat at one of the old arcade machines.

"This is Hotaru checking in for the weekly report"

The machine came instantly to life. Different colors flashed of the screen.

"Has it been a week already? What have you got the to report?"

"Same as always nothing. I don't know what to do any more 800 years and still no sign of them." hotaru said "to tell you the truth Artemis I'm starting to loose hope of finding them"

"They're out there some where, you've just got to keep looking" Artemis' voice was distorted because of the game machine.

"And I don't like lying to Diana why must I not tell her your alive?"

"I have my reasons, now if there's nothing more to report I'll be signing off, bye"

The machine powered down and every thing went quiet. 

Hotaru sat on an old bench out side "CROWN" and watched as the snow fell.

The stress and sadness finally got to her and she sat there crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

In a deep dark cave in the mountain area of Japan the ceiling dripped with water it was getting colder and the water was beginning to freeze.

Further in to the cave the passageway get larger until it gets to a large room with a throne right in the middle. Sitting in the throne was a woman with long sharp nails shoulder length hair and a long red velvet dress.

"The time has come" the woman said "they stopped us once but it shan't happen again. For I Queen rose of the nega-verse have seized one of their own. Sailor Mercury, come forth"

Sailor Mercury stepped out from the shadows. Her eyes didn't have their usual shine, the heart shaped jewel on her bow a black crack going through the middle, and there tattooed on her right arm was DK

"What is you wish my queen?"

"I need you to go down to Tokyo, there is a sailor Senshi there, but I'm not certain where she is hiding, I need you to lure her out in to the open and kill her. Now go"

"Right a way My Queen" Sailor Mercury Disappeared in a cloud of fog.

__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^^^ Flash Back ^^^^ 

"how could you Serenity?"

"Hotaru I…"

"SHUT UP… I don't want to hear any excuses the fact remains that you went behind my back and stole him away from me, from here on end we are no longer Friends, I hate you and never want to talk to you again" 

"Hotaru I didn't mean for this to happen I never meant to hurt you"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T, just leave me alone" Hotaru yelled, and ran off.

^^^^ End of Flash back ^^^^

"serenity, I'm sorry for what I said. if I had known any of this was going to happen I would have apologized sooner."

Suddenly the temperature dropped wildly, hotaru stood up and looked to her left and she watched in horror as a tidal wave of ice rushed towards her.

Then there was an impact and tiny shards of ice flew every where creating a cloud blanket blocking all view of the impact zone.

Sailor Mercury stood on top of the ruined "CROWN" building.

"that should take care of…gasp" she gasped (L: LAME) (T: it's the best I could come up with) (H: keep saying that maybe it will go away)

Hotaru had Henshined in to Sailor Saturn and had used her Silent Wall attack to shield the every thing from the ice blast.

*that was close* Hotaru thought *but who or what did it come from?* "ARGH"

she was kicked from behind and flew in to the side of a building.

Then something hit her in the Stomach. 

"get up" sailor mercury said.

Hotaru looked up and came face to face with her attacker.

"SAILOR MERCURY!" she exclaimed.

"I said, get…up" Mercury said in a harsh and mono tone voice.

Saturn struggled to her feet. "Mercury…why…why have you betrayed us?"

"what do you mean betrayed I've been with the "Neo Dark Kingdom" all my life." Mercury spat "now I'm going to fulfill my orders and kill you"

but she never got the chance for Saturn had hit her in the stomach with the handle of the Silence Glaive.

Mercury fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

Saturn sprinted off before the ice Senshi caught her wind.

Finally able to breath Mercury said "you may have won this round Sailor Saturn but victory will me mine, MWHAHAHA" and she disappeared in a cloud of fog"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru was crouched behind an old car, her head was buried in her hands and she was sobbing with grief.

"why Mercury? Why did you let your self be taken over by the enemy?"

Hotaru stood up "I'll get the neo dark kingdom and I'll avenge my fellow team mates, my friends…my…my family" 

__

H: Mercury an enemy? how could you. 

T: I had to do something I'm hardly getting any reviews. And I'm REALLY sorry Ami-chan

Ami: that's ok ^-^ I know you want to please the readers

T: your so under-standing that's why I respect you so much

L: your going to make me sick -_-

T: well we're done now so, stay tuned for chapter 2- Hotaru's pain the broken Friendship .


	3. Hotaru’s pain, memories of the past

Sailor Moon Destiny

Insert usual disclaimer here

T: well I'm going to keep this story going even if no one reviews.

H: waste of time if you ask me

T: *kicks hotaru out of room*

A: well the last chapter was good and if I'm correct we'll see more great chapters.

T: indeed but I've got to try to make them longer. Our disclaimer is finished Ami would you do the honors?

A: ^-^ sure. Now our story continues with chapter two. Please R&R

Sailor Moon Destiny

Chapter two: Hotaru's pain, memories of the past

__

"CHIBI-USA YOU BITCH I HATE YOU""

"Our friendship is over, we're no longer friends no longer friends no longer friends"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAH" Hotaru woke up suddenly. 

*Not again* she thought.

Hotaru realized that she was still sitting behind the car she used to escape the now brainwashed mercury. She slowly got up and headed back to the apartment.

*I can't get that stupid dream out of my head* She thought 

*If I could apologize to her then I'd feel happier*

She got to the apartment and closed the door behind her.

She glanced at the clock.

"10:00pm" 

10minutes later she was already in bed and fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Mean while evil things happen…

"Sailor Mercury. How is it that you have failed to kill that Sailor Senshi" the holographic form of queen rose flickered.

"I'm sorry my queen I underestimated her, but I'll try harder next time."

"Be sure that you do, other wise I'll banish you from the dark kingdom, forever"

"Yes my Queen"

The hologram disapeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**__**

Next day…

Tenth high school…

(Usagi: that school's still there? That's really old) (T: you're not in this story yet *kicks Usagi out*)

A girl with long black hair walked out the classroom; she was about to walk outside when…

"Hey Sofupue"

"Huh?"

"You left your notes on your desk"

"Oh thank you Sute" Sofupue said taking the paper

"Wanna join me for lunch" she asked

"Sure, I…I mean I'd love to"

"You don't have to be nervous around me after all we are friends" 

"Yeah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They go outside and sit in the shade of a tree.

Sofupue closes her eyes, and listens to the birds chirping, the wind through the leaves, and…the explosions heading straight for the school?

"What's that?" she said

Then some thing flew past Sute and Sofupue and crashed in to the wall of the gym.

Dust blew all over from where the object had hit blocking every ones view.

Then suddenly Sailor Saturn ran out from the dust cloud. Every one who was out side stopped what they where doing and stared at the Senshi that just crashed in to the wall, then ran inside.

*I…is that a…sailor Senshi? * Sofupue thought. *I better get out of here. *

She ran inside but accidentally left her bag next to the tree.

"MERCURY YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Saturn yelled.

As if on cue sailor Mercury jumped from the top of a near by building landing at Saturn's feet.

"Will I now? We'll just see about that, I'm ordered to kill you on behalf of the dark kingdom"

*Oh shit what am I going to do? If Neo Queen Serenity were alive she'd know* Saturn thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH I forgot my bag" Sofupue said running back outside

"Sofupue wait"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Mercury are we gonna fight or what?"

"Fine if that is what you want. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Silent wall" the attack bounced of the barrier and…

"AGGGGGHHHH"

*Oh no* Saturn dropped the silent wall and watched in horror as Sofupue was hit by the icy attack.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH" Sofupue's screaming was getting louder. Her pupils had dilated and she was starting to freeze from her feet up.

Saturn turned towards Mercury and glared at her.

"You've gone too far this time Mercury now you will pay for…" Saturn was cut off when

"MOOOOON…PRIIIISM…POOOOOWER…MAAAAAAKE UUUUUUP"

"W…what?"

"MAAAAAAKE UUUUUUP"

"AGH"

A flash of pink light filled the sky causing mercury and Saturn to shield their eyes. The light quickly dispersed.

Saturn opened her eyes.

"GAH" Saturn stared at what she saw. Sofupue stood there in a white and pink version of Saturn's fuku.

"Chi…Chibi-usa?"

Sofupue's eyes where white and her pupils no longer visible.

She turned to sailor Mercury "You have attacked a place of educational value where Children come to learn, you have disrupted every ones lunch time and I can't stand it… agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier…Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you"

"Humph, I'll be back but I'll leave you with a friend of mine. Youma Ravenger, kill them"

"Right away Mercury"

Mercury disappeared in the fog (H: that's starting to get old) (T: this is the last time I promise)

"I don't think so…Moon Tiara Action"

The Youma caught the Tiara 

"Hee hee pathetic"

"You seem to underestimate me…HAAA" Neo Moon jabbed her hand forward. The tiara wrapped its self around the Youma cutting it in half. The Youma turned in to sand and blew away in the breeze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Saturn and Moon ran round to the back of the school.

"Chi…Chibi-usa?"

Moon turned around and glared at Saturn "Hotaru!" Moon said. Suddenly she hit Saturn in the shoulder "HOTARU YOU BAKA" she continued to hit Saturn "BAKA. BAKA. BAKA." 

Saturn didn't retaliate, she just stood there taking each hit, then moon hit her harder which forced her to the ground.

"Why aren't you retaliating Hotaru" Moon said, tears welling up in her eyes

"Because, I see no need to, I deserve this" Saturn said, her voice was a little shaky. 

"Why?"

"Because I said horrible stuff to you, I can't save mercury and I'm lying to Diana, I can't take it any more." Saturn said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go" and she ran off before Moon could say any thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn staggered through the fairly empty streets. Everyone who was out watched as she trudged on unhappily wondering where the hell a sailor senshi just appeared from. 

Visions of the past were bouncing around in her head, her last words to Chibi-usa before the senshi were killed, all the stuff she said to Chibi-usa. It was starting to tear her apart. 

Saturn's eyes were blurry and she couldn't see where she was going properly, then…

"_WACK" _she walked in to a lamppost.

"BASTARD" she yelled, she wiped her eyes dry with her arm.

She pulled her arm away and saw that there was blood on her glove. But she ignored that as well and continued walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city clock rang 8 times meaning it was 8:00 in the evening; she entered the "CROWN" and went down to the basement. She sat at a machine.

"This is Sailor Saturn" she said flatly "I have a Special report to make."

"Then report"

"I have found a sailor senshi"

A: poor Hotaru, !_!

T: yeah and I have more planned for the next couple of chapters, It'll make it more interesting like that.

H: why me _

T: cause you're the main character and being the main character has a price. :D I love being evil…well…to Hotaru. (Sorry Hotaru fans)

H: HEY!

D: tee hee

H: MEANIE ¬.¬

T: that wraps up this chapter stay tuned for more from Sailor Moon Destiny. And my merry crew, Hotaru, Diana, Ami, and Me Traxada. Please R&R 


	4. Sailor Mercury good again, and a few mor...

Sailor Moon Destiny

Insert usual disclaimer here

Traxada: hi every one this is chapter 3 I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy with college work, and I'm still a long way off from finishing.

Hotaru: yeah Traxie's been really busy lately.

T: who told you my nickname?

A: um, oh look at the time if we keep talking we won't have time for the Fic.

T: yeah who want's to listen to us talk about nothing, READ THE FIC…

A/D/H: O.O

T: please. And please review ^-^

Chapter 3: Sailor Mercury good again, and a few more surprises

The rain pelted against the window making a soft taping sound. Over the past week the weather had changed from snowy, to wet, a girl had sat in her room for most of that time gazing out her bedroom window. She sat there twiddling a round broach with a side ways crescent moon making up the bottom of it. She sighed and kept staring out the window.

Spinning the broach in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo DarkKingdom…

"ARGH" Sailor Mercury's body slumped to the floor.

"This is what happens to those who disappoint me"

"I…I'm sorry my queen, I was over powered, please give me one more chance"

"I will give you one more chance and one more only, if you fail this time then you'll become a garden ornament" rose said pointing to the statues to her left.

"Y…yes my queen, this time I won't hold back." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day 10th high school…

Sofupue walked into the classroom her gaze was focused on the floor. She was ten minutes late but she didn't care.

"Miss Kinna you are late" the teacher said loudly but firmly "stand in the hall until…" he stopped when Sofupue raised her head. Seeing sad look on her face he changed his decision. "Just sit down".

"Yes sir" Sofupue sighed and sat down at her desk.

Half the day went by and Sofupue couldn't concentrate on any of her lessons.

Come lunchtime she had no lunch to eat because she dropped it on the way school, except one half of a rice ball but she didn't feel like eating any way. She was sitting under a tree it was the tree she sat under the other day. Then some one sat next to her.

"Sofupue, are you ok?"

"Sute? I'm fine thank you, why do you ask?" Sofupue asked but she didn't look at Sute.

"You just haven't been acting the same as you always do" Sute replied "I miss all that energy you have No need to let things make you feel down. You make me and others around you feel happy. And I have grown quite fond of you" Sute finished blushing crimson.

"I guess your right no need to let things upset me what's past is past. And…" Sofupue said pulling Sute closer. " I've grown fond of you too" and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Saturn stood on the roof watching as Sute and Sofupue broke their kiss, she smiled and looked up. Then she saw some one walk past the school gate.

*Ryo* she thought. She jumped of the roof and landed the other side of the gates.

"RYO" she called.

Ryo looked round at Saturn… and ran off.

"RYO WAIT" Saturn called again, and followed him. 

After some time Ryo lead her in to an ally way and stopped. This caused Saturn to stop also. He turned round and faced her.

"Ryo?"

"Saturn long time no see," Ryo said.

"R…Ryo your alive! But…but how?"

"I was in the under ground shelter looking after the civilians" he replied after the fighting stopped I saw mercury get taken away. I fled Crystal Tokyo after that and went in to the depths of Okayama. I returned to day after your appearances in the news"

"But why did you leave in the first place?"

"I was confused and heart broken. You know how that feels" Ryo sat on an old pile of boxes. "I didn't know what I was doing. I was up set what would you have done?"

"I…I don't know. Something similar I guess." She replied looking at her silence Glaive, she took a pen and a scrap piece of paper out and scribbled something down on it, she then handed it to Ryo. "If you need to talk to us this is our address it's under the name "Conneru" that's my last name and that's all you need to know"

"Thank you I'll be in contact with you" Ryo replied.

And with that Saturn was gone.

Ryo turned round to see Mercury standing behind her.

"Is it done?" Mercury asked.

Ryo handed her the piece of paper "her address and last name are on there, now we know where they are they'll be easy, once Saturn falls we can take the time staff she possesses, that shall please her majesty" Ryo said.

"I owe it all to you my darling" Mercury said kissing Ryo.

What they didn't know was that Saturn was around the corner listening to every thing they were saying, then she departed before they noticed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY…

"MERCURY AQUA RASPHODY"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION"

The two attacks hit canceling each other out. But Saturn was caught off guard and Mercury had Saturn's arms trapped.

"So I guess you didn't fall for my little trick Saturn, its not every day some one gets the better of me. But I'm stronger, I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it" Mercury smirked.

"You'll never beat me that easily, as long as there's hope in the universe I'll keep coming back, and I'm sure neo moon will defeat you"

"You mean…her" Mercury said pointing behind her "we took care of her ages ago, Ryo, hold her" Ryo gripped hold of Saturn tightly, and Mercury picked up the Silence Glaive.

"Now you shall die at the blade of your own weapon and we shall claim the time staff, DIE" she raised the Glaive above her head…

"STAR SERIOUS LASER" the attack hit mercury sending her flying in to a wall, but she quickly recovered.

Ryo had absently let go of Saturn who slumped to the floor

"WHO'S THERE?" 

"Penetrating the darkness of night...."   
"The air of freedom breaks through...."   
"I am a sacred shooting star..."   
"Sailor Star Fighter!"   
"Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" 

Saturn was just able to raise her head "Sailor Star Fighter?"

"Hey don't forget us."

"Sailor star Healer."

"Sailor star maker."

"Sailor star lights, stage on."

"S…sailor starlight's?" Saturn said before she lost conciseness 

Star fighter unties neo moon.

"Do now neo moon"

"I…I can't"

"Why not" 

"Because…I'd hurt Ami" a tear falls from neo moon's eye and lands on her broach, the broach glows and a moon rod appears in her hands. She stands up and her aura becomes visible.

"Don't worry mercury I'll return you to us, NEO MOON HEALING ESCALATION"

"ARGH"

Mercury collapsed to the floor her fuku started to change from it's pitch black colour to it's original blue, then it turned to bubbles and revealed Ami in her princess dress.

"I…I did it" neo moon said before collapsing.

T: yay another chapter completed after this I'll do a sequel

H: ooh that sounds good I can't wait

A: ah to be good again feels like heaven

D: but why are the starlights here

T: that is a good question…

T: you'll find out next time

D/H/A: ¬.¬ spoilsport

T: what can I say I like to keep you on your toes ^-^ ok that's it hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be good also


End file.
